The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), in particular to an SST, such as an ATM (automated teller machine), for purchasing items from a remote merchant via a network. The invention has particular advantages in relation to an Internet-enabled ATM for enabling a user to purchase items offered via the Internet.
An Internet-enabled ATM allows a user of the ATM to browse the Internet. The Internet has become a popular medium for trading, and a huge diversity of items (goods and/or services) are offered for sale or use via the Internet. This enables a merchant (who may be a vendor, a service provider, or such like) to offer his goods and/or services to an enormous number of potential buyers. However, to purchase these goods and/or services, a user is typically requested to provide electronic payment, such as a credit card, a debit card, or such like.
A large number of people do not have access to these forms of electronic payment, for example, because they do not have a bank account, or because they do not have a good credit rating. This limits their ability to purchase items from the Internet.
Other people do not want to enter details of their credit/debit card as they perceive there may be a lack of security in transmitting their card details or because they want to retain anonymity.